


Heartbeat

by fortejoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Shitty fic, phan fic, phanfic, short phanfic, uuuuurrrrrrggggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortejoon/pseuds/fortejoon
Summary: Inspired by last minute trips by waffsicle on youtube. Dan and Phil throw a dart at a map and travel where it lands. Kinda platonic romantic relationship.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gcses, just with other names hehe. Therefore not all of this will sound completely like Dan and Phil. The task was basically to write about adventure. I got a 6 (which is like an A) yay

Dan entered his apartment after a long day at work in the local music shop. His colleague, Sophie, had been a lot sick the past weeks, though Dan wasn’t really sure if he believed that she was actually sick. And she’d called in last minute, which lead to Dan having to cover her shift. It had happened a lot lately, and he was pretty sure she had something against him. The extra shift was the reason why he didn’t come home before 17:25. He walked into the living room to find his flat mate on the couch watching a weird game show on the TV.

“How was your day at work?” His flat mate named Phil asked. Dan just groaned in response before lying sheepishly down with his head on Phil’s lap. Phil chuckled and tried to push him away without any luck. There was loud cheering on the TV as one of the contestants had just won.

“My head hurts” Dan complained. Phil took the hint and turned off the obnoxious game show. Silence filled the room and all they could hear was the London traffic from outside. A serine could be heard from the distance alongside with a man shouting something and honking. “Dan, what are you doing this weekend?” Phil asked after a while. Dan thought about it. He didn’t really have any plans in mind except spending all day playing the new video game he’d just bought. He was curious as to what Phil had in mind because I never really know with that guy.

“Playing the legend of Zelda, but nothing else. How come?” Dan asked him. He looked up at his ebony-haired best friend. Phil had blue eyes that could also look green and yellow depending on the lighting. He also had sharp cheekbones and a bright smile. He was very nice and good at making Dan feel better about himself and situations. They had met on the internet a couple years back and after a countless amount of video calls, they’d decided to meet up.

“I have an idea” Phil he said with a smirk. Dan rolled his eyes with a sigh. Last time he’d heard that sentence from his friend, they’d almost got arrested. Even though Dan was 25 and Phil was 27, Dan sometimes wondered if Phil was actually 10 years old. His need for adventure all the time was insane. If he said no Phil would make him feel bad about not living life to the fullest and stuff. Dan looked up at him expectantly.

“What if we throw a dart at a map of England, and then we’ll take a road trip to where the dart lands on” Phil explained excitingly. Dan looked up at him with wide eyes and his mouth open. It was a creative idea, he had to admit, but what if they ended up in some sketchy area or in the middle of nowhere? Phil pouted and gave him pleading eyes just like a puppy would do.

He thought about the good and the bad stuff that could happen. It was a very risky decision, but at the same time they would probably end up somewhere they would never go to otherwise. Plus he was beginning to get tired of the loud and stressful London. When their friends from smaller places came over they told them that they loved that there were so many people, but in the long run it got a little bit too much.

“You’re crazy you know that?” Dan said more as a question than a statement really. Phil giggled and nodded. Their playful banter was a huge part of their friendship and they always teased each other for everything. Especially Dan since he was the most sarcastic person in the universe. “Is that a yes or a no?” The blue-eyed man asked, ignoring his flat mate’s comment. Dan contemplated it a little more, but figured that he had to take more risks and not overthinking everything like he always did.

It wasn’t like they lacked money either. In addition to their jobs, Dan liked to make short-films, which he earned some money on. The videos were usually very artistic and poetic. He would definitely document this trip. “It’s a yes” Dan answered finally. Phil beamed and threw his hands up in the air in joy. Dan mumbled something about Phil being an idiot and a dork. He sat up in the sofa, which liberated Phil. He immediately hurried out to his bedroom and shouted for Dan to join him. Dan chucked and decided that his friend was in fact a child.

When Dan entered the room Phil was already taping a map to his white wall. On his blue bed sheets were a dart. He’d already gotten the things they needed because he knew he would get Dan to say yes, that bastard. His green blinds made the room have a green tint. Nothing was color coordinated at all and on the floor there were a couple socks and a t-shirt.

 “You’ll get to throw the dart” Phil told him like he was the best friend in the world for allowing him to do that. Not that he wasn’t the best friend in the world, but it wasn’t for that reason at least. Once the map was up Phil walked over to his bed and picked up the dart before handing it to his friend.

Dan inhaled deeply as he got ready to throw the sharp object that decided where they’d go. He closed his eyes and threw it. Phil squealed as he speed-walked to the map. He looked at the map for a moment and turned to look at his friend. “Right outside of Manchester” He smiled. Dan walked over to take a look and sure enough. The dart had landed in what looked like the middle of nowhere. He was actually starting to feel very excited about the trip. Suddenly he remembered something.

“We don’t have a car” He reminded. Phil smiled slyly. He was starting to feel quite anxious about the whole thing and his rational part of his mind was screaming at him to not do it. He knew that if he just told Phil that he really didn’t want to, he would respect that. There was a reason why Dan had stayed friends with him for so long. He trusted Phil with this, even though he probably shouldn’t.  “That’s where you’re wrong. I borrowed a van” Phil said. He was clearly feeling like a genius. Dan face palmed, but laughed. Of course he had. They agreed on going after work the next day and disappeared into their own rooms.

The next day Dan woke up to his alarm clock. He contemplated snoozing it, but he knew that he would just end up snoozing it again and again until he was too late. He had troubles sleeping the night before, because he was so nervous about the whole road-trip. He got up and put on some clothes. A black sweater with a logo from his favorite Netflix show on it and some black skinny jeans. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror. His brown bloodshot eyes stared right back at him. He cringed at his curly mess of a hair and got up the straightener. He’s never really liked his natural hair and always straightened it.

Phil always left an hour earlier than him to his work at the pet store. When they’d first met Phil was working at a grocery store that he hated, but one lucky day when he was passing the pet store, he saw a sign that said they were hiring. They couldn’t find a more perfect guy for the job, and Phil was very happy with his job now.

Dan brushed his teeth and washed his face before hurrying out the door, late as usual. He’d decided that it was better to just take a cab than the subway, totally not because he couldn’t find his oyster card. The white cab was luckily standing ready outside once he got out of their apartment and ran down the two sets of stairs.

He arrived at the store just 4 minutes late and got nothing worse than a glare from his manager. They weren’t very busy that day which was good, because Dan was exhausted. He sorted some CD’s and made sure that the prices were correct. He hated when costumers got angry because it said that it was cheaper than it actually was.

 A bald guy with a beard entered the shop and after a lot of looking around, he came back with two old vinyl’s. One _Nirvana_ and the other one _Rolling Stones_. Ah, so he was that kind of guy, Dan thought before he scanned the objects. The man paid and Dan made sure to tell him to have a good weekend. An hour before Dan’s actual shift was over, his manager came up to him. He told him that he could take an hour off because he’d covered for other workers so much. More like one worker Dan wanted to say, but he didn’t. He just thanked his manager and packed his stuff.

When he was home he was not surprised to find a grey van outside their apartment. When he looked inside the window he could see two bags. He instantly recognized one as his own. Phil came out of the building just then. “Did you pack _my_ stuff?” Dan exclaimed. Phil just shrugged and nodded. “Now get in the car” He demanded. Dan gaped, but didn’t object. At that point he just didn’t care anymore. He noticed that the car was hot and smelled like it was fairly old when he got in the passenger seat so he rolled down the window. Phil struggled to get it to start, but eventually they heard the motor starting.

“Let’s go then” Dan sighed. Phil did exactly that and started driving the van. Dan was pretty sure that they could’ve afforded a better car, but he didn’t comment on it. He just looked out the window on all the people and buildings. He saw a couple lost tourists and a man running in a dress with a business bag.

Phil plugged in his phone and turned on some music. The sound of Ed Sheeran filled the almost empty car as they drove away from their hometown. Dan dug out his Iphone from his back-pocket and took a couple pictures out the window. Unfortunately, the glass was pretty dirty. As much as Dan didn’t want to, he could feel sleep creeping up on him, something Phil noticed. “You can take a nap you know,” he assured him and Dan did so. He let his eyes fall shut and rested his head on the window. The soft sound of guitar sent him to a deep sleep.

He was woken up to a car that was standing still and an impatient Phil shaking him. Dan looked around out the window and saw that they were standing on a parking lot with a big mountain in front of them. He groaned and stretched his back before yawning. “What do you want?” He asked sassily. “We’re going to climb that mountain” Phil decided. Dan’s eyes widened in horror, before he shook his head vigorously. He was not climbing up a mountain just after he woke up. “Oh come on, it isn’t even a big mountain” Phil said. It didn’t matter if the mountain was the smallest hill; he refused to go up there. A hill was actually a better way to describe it.

“Not happening,” Dan made clear. Phil smiled slyly and disappeared. Content with himself for getting his friend to leave him alone, Dan shut his eyes again and rested his head on his hand. Well, that’s what he thought. Suddenly a cold liquid was being spilled all over him. His eyes shot open and he saw his friend giggling with an empty cup in his hand. Luckily it didn’t take long for him to notice that it was just water, but it was still icing cold. Dan yelled some curse words before getting up ready to kill his friend. Phil backed up and held his hands out in horror. He was still laughing though. Dan stared to chase him as he ran up the hill in front of them.

Dan, being more fit than his flat mate, grabbed Phil’s arm not long after. He angrily threw Phil down of a patch of grass where he was sure that he wouldn’t actually get hurt. They both started laughing loudly. “I got you up here” Phil said once they had both caught their breaths. Dan face palmed once he realized that it was what Phil had intended to happen. He wasn’t that mad though. Perhaps this trip wouldn’t be that bad, he thought and pulled up his phone to take some pictures.

He breathed in the cool air and took in the beautiful view. Then he looked down at his laughing best friend. No, this trip would definitely not be that bad.


End file.
